vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
139564-1009-coffee-friday-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Just make sure you have moved the helmet to a safe spot before you passout and use it for a pillow. As long as pics dont take over the coffee am sure no one will have a problem here - don't be surprised if others share theirs also. Some people might suggest that your friend moves in so you get more w* time but then might be to focused :> | |} ---- Ever since I've been here, the Coffee threads have always been sort of a whatever people are interested in/doing and also tangentially related to Wildstar. It's always been sort of a way for the community to get to know each other and stay connected, but I also know that we've got new people in as well as the vets and It's a distinct possibility people aren't as interested in my silly projects as I am. Just putting the disclaimer in so people can know to throw something at me if it gets annoying. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dude, I just had a nasty bout of.... illness... about an hour ago shortly after I was poking fun at Babaji. You don't think that evil warlock cursed us, do you? | |} ---- Wow. Dedication right there. Last weekend and week I was sick. I watched shows mostly, playing at my desk seemed to take more energy than I had. Dayquil is life. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, even on Entity-2 they are pretty cheap; somewhere along the lines of 5.5 platinum. Getting a third T8 skill would be worth the investment, I assume. @TexArcana: fight the strain! For what it's worth, my mom has a "cold breaker". She alternates between Tylenol and Advil every four hours. Obviously there is no proven scientific evidence but it works for me. | |} ---- ---- If you're even remotely close to the Defile rep, I'd go for that personally. (though if you CAN buy one and have plat to burn, what the hell! :)) You can get about 3k rep a day if memory serves me, and that was BEFORE the patch, so now with rep flasks and all sorts, it's probably more like 3.5. If you're lucky on the assortment of quests in a day, it can take only 15 minutes or so as well. If you've got a couple of people to help and are really devoted, you can do a couple of 5-man ones as well, which may well bump it up to 4.5k or so? Point is... it didn't take me long to get that one :) Starcomm on the other hand?... ugh... ugh! (Lots of promissory notes went to Star Comm ;P) | |} ---- I am a firm believer in hot coffee, hot tea, Thera-Flu and DayQuil. And naps. Lots and lots of naps. | |} ---- Hmm. Well, I have flasks that give 100% reputation and have the ability, as an Esper, to solo 5-man quests. I'll test it out today but that sounds like an awful lot of reputation a day. And yeah, Star-Comm Basin is so slow! It's like 100 reputation per quests :( | |} ---- ---- That is so weird, because my experience is the opposite. :lol: Starcomm dailys are far more tolerable, and the "raid" event is way way shorter. Could be because I'm just tired of strain-wonderland. | |} ---- ---- ---- I've actually just got done testing. Doing everything minus the 20-man quests, I got 7400 reputation points. That's with the 100% reputation flask. Standing at 14,460 reputation points, that would mean about 3 days worth of dailies with the flask assuming I get the same amount of reputation every day. Sadly, I can only sustain the 100% reputation buff for 2 days (at 115 omnibits each, it doesn't come cheap) unless I log out for entire days at a time. It is not impossible to do since I have alts...unless the flask is consumed even while on alts? | |} ---- I actually had a similar problem last night! I was originally planning to work on the mess hall and the medical bay and the chapel and stuff on my ship, but I ended up redoing my corridor layout instead and then spending a couple of hours trying different corridor designs to try and get something that felt "Dominion" but also wasn't overly samey, and also didn't cost an insane amount of decor. Getting things to look better than "grey corridor 1" and "grey corridor 2" is always a challenge for me. I was also struggling with inclined or ramp portions a lot, since I usually use my elevator tubes so I can skip those areas entirely. Its a hell of a lot easier to build when you never need to worry about connections between levels >_<. Also I have found Katia Builder to be a total lifesaver in this case. Once I get a big section of corridor I like, I can save it all and replicate it, all 20-30 pieces at a time! Its going to make building out the corridors WAYYYYYYYYY faster which I very much appreciate. Its also great for replicating my pressure door setup, which I want to use everywhere but is 10 pieces, so it would be a nightmare to do otherwise. With the increased decor limits, I think this tool is going to become even more crucial to reasonable build times, since placing 2500 or 5000 decor pieces manually would probably take... months :x. I think the corridors templates turned out well though :3. Just need a lighting pass later. Also <3 13 copper Pressure Dividers Edited October 9, 2015 by ZuberiGF | |} ---- That looks fantastic! Seriously, I wish I were half as creative as you guys with your housing plots. Jeez. | |} ---- ---- ---- Baby SSM? As in normal mode? I just notice the glory gear only requires normal SSM (along with the other 3 vet dungeons). I really don't mind going in there and wiping/learning with new players, provided they could actually interrupt and stuff. But doubt anyone will even queue for normal mode. :mellow: | |} ---- ---- Chai tea and Miso Soup. I swear it just purges my insides whenever I get sick. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----